


Where In The World Is Lena Oxton?

by peytra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dogs, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, If you're looking for plot, Suburbs au, Very fluffy, domestic AU, i love that Good Soft, married au, this is very self-indulgent, you aint gonna find any here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peytra/pseuds/peytra
Summary: When Amelié wakes up, she just wants to eat breakfast and cuddle with her wife, Lena. But when she can't find her wife anywhere, she starts to panic. Where is Lena? Will we ever know? (Spoilers: yes)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sailorblaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorblaze/gifts).



> A widowtracer domestic au. Based on a sentence prompt from sailorblaze aka cool girl #1. Ilysm, I hope you enjoy.

Amelié walked downstairs this morning in nearly the same way she had done every morning in the past month she and Lena had lived there, perhaps with less vigor than usual.

Amelié had worked late at her job as the CEO of Au Bon Pain, since Starbucks had recently released a new flavor of latte. When she came home last night, Lena was already fast asleep. Amelié had crawled into bed and snuggled up with her wife, ready to pass out. Despite her exhaustion, she was not able to sleep at all until 1 am, and even though it was a Saturday, her body clock wouldn't let her sleep past 8.

So if she slumped down the stairs, it was understandable. She just wanted to eat leftover kale egg white frittata, drink black coffee, read the newspaper (a real newspaper), and cuddle with her wife.  
When she had eaten the frittata, drunk her coffee, and read the newspaper, she realized she hadn't seen Lena yet. It was still early, at least for Lena, but she hadn't been in bed that morning, now that Amelié thought about it.

“Lena,” Amelié called out. “Lena, honey, are you in the living room?” Amelié received no answer, but she wasn't panicking yet. Lena might have gone to the store, or perhaps she was in the garage and could not hear her. She certainly didn't need to update Amelié about her location at all times. But Amelié was very tired, and a bit lonely, so she decided to go looking.

She checked the upstairs first, checking the bathroom to see if Lena was taking one of her infamously long baths. There was signs that Lena had been in the bathroom at some point, with her her hair gel still on the counter. Amelié then looked in the guest room, even though she couldn't devine a reason for Lena to be in there. The room was somewhat dusty since they rarely had guests, and didn't have the messy and vibrant quality any Lena stepped into had about it.  
Amelié then looked downstairs. She checked the living room, kitchen, and even the bathroom, but though Lena had clearly been in these rooms that day, there was no sign of her. It was after Amelié searched the garage that she began to panic. She tried calling Lena’s cell, but it went straight to voicemail each time. She texted Lena ten times, the time between texts growing shorter the longer she went unanswered.

She began to pace the house, wondering if something horrible had happened. It couldn't be anything that would send Lena to the hospital or worse, because Amelié would have been notified if it had. But maybe Lena had crashed the car somewhere out of sight, or she was kidnapped, or…

Amelié took a deep breath. She was worrying over nothing. Lena had probably gone gone into town and gotten into a conversation with one of her friends. She was probably making her way back home right now.

And just as Amelié thought this, she heard a car pull into the driveway. Amelié barely restrained from running outside. Instead, she walked at a casual pace.  
Amelié stopped just at the doorway, and leaned against, watching as Lena parked the car carefully in the driveway. The seconds between Lena parking it and Lena getting out of the car seemed to last forever. The grain of the doorway scraped lightly against Amelié’s bare arm. The wind blew across her face gently, mussing her hair like a mother would. The air was fresh and cool, and smelled lightly of freshly cut grass. But Amelié was not thinking of the door, or the wind, or the grass. She was thinking about how long it took for her wife to get out of that car, for god’s sake Lena.  
But Lena did finally exit the car, and when she saw Amelié her face lit up like fireworks. Her eyes shone, her smile grew even wider. Her hair seemed to defy gravity even more, as if bouncing up in her happiness.

Lena had that smile on her face that always meant she knew she was doing something wrong, and had gone and done it anyway. Amelié went straight from relieved to annoyed.

“What did you do.”

In lieu of answering, Lena opened the back door. For a moment, nothing happened. And then a tiny ball of fur jumped out of the seat. It was a puppy, with dirty blonde fur and some brown mixed in. It ran around around the yard yipping.

Amelié blinked several times, but before she could process what Lena had done, another dog got out of the car. This one hobbled slightly, and was significantly slower. It was clearly an older dog, but even so Amelié knew this breed. It was a Löwchen. The other dog, which was chasing its own tail, was clearly some sort of mutt.

Amelié looked at Lena, then at the dogs, then at Lena again. She heaved a great sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

“Lena… why?”

“You talked about wanting a dog when you were a kid, and I thought that maybe you still wanted one.” Lena smiled brightly, and Amelié, who was known for her cold heartedness, whose employees often referred to her as ‘Widowmaker’ due to her seeming lack of empathy or emotion towards her business rivals, who had once taken a man so low that he disappeared of the map, melted.

But she couldn't let Lena know that, and as sweet as the thought was, “Lena, have you even considered how much care dogs need? They need to be walked, and fed, and taken to the vet, and that's not even considering the amount of time needed to play with them.”

At this, Lena pouted slightly. “‘Course I did love, I even got them toys, see!” She opened the trunk, and in the trunk was a mountain of dog toys and treats. A few of the balls fell out of the trunk from their precarious positions on the piles.

“There's even more in the front,” Lena started, somewhat nervous, as Amelié had stood silently there for quite some time, “and I read up on everything they'll need, and I know their breeds and I've got appointments with a good vet lined up and I know you weren't expecting it, and-”

Amelié cut off her rambling there, chuckling slightly. “Cherie, it's fine. I'm sure you only had the best intentions.”  
Lena smiled again, and kissed Amelié soundly. There was no tongue, and it was actually chaste compared to some of their… other kisses, but Amelié still grabbed onto Lena for all she was worth. Lena’s lips were chapped, but warm, and she smiled even as she kissed.

They broke apart, still holding each other. Lena beamed, and even Amelié had upturned lips.

“There is one problem, however,” Amelié said, “how, exactly, are we going to get all this into the house?”

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are curious, the puppy is a Pomeranian Beagle mix  
> This is my first ever fic, so don't hesitate to give me constructive criticism!


End file.
